Weapons and Red Water
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: Kya a fire bender from the Southern Water Tribe marries prince Ozai. Their first child is a nonbender named Sokka who is born with polychromatic eyes his left is dark blue his right a dark gold. Sixteen years later he meets a young water bender who can bend red water and she has a light blue right eye and a light gold left eye. This is there story of this two kids.
1. Duel Eyed Baby's

Weapons and Red Water

This story is inspired by kataang21's story Misplaced in Thine Reality.

Chapter one: Birth

"New blood joins this earth and quickly he's subdued" Metallica Unforgiven

Kya gave a great yell as she finally gives birth to her first child. The baby gave an ear shattering cry showing he has a healthy and powerful set of lungs.

"It a boy Kya. What should we name him?" Ozai asks his wife.

"Sokka after my father my love." Kya says panting as the midwife takes the baby away to be cleaned up.

"I like that name. The fire sages will be in in a few minutes to asses him my dear." Ozai says as he uses a cloth to wipe his wife's brow.

…

Your probably wondering what the hell is going on right.

Well two years ago a young actress and water bender by the name of Ursa ran away from home. She met a member of the southern water tribe and water bender named Hama. After two months Ursa had to leave Hama's inn cutting her training short when a group of soldiers came around looking for the granddaughter of Avatar Roku. Ursa would stow away on the ship of the Sothern Raiders that night.

After jumping ship Ursa showed up in the last strong hold of the Sothern Water Tribe. There she met Hakoda the new chief of the tribe. Two weeks later Kya of the Sothern water tribe is banished after using fire bending in an attempt to kill Ursa out of jealousy. Kya was at the time dating the young chef of the tribe and was upset that he was spending so much time with the new arrival.

Two months later after the tribe is settled in in a new location Ursa and Hakoda were married and expecting their first child a low level gold eyed water bender boy they named Zuko.

Kya after being exiled from her tribe found camp of the Sothern Riders. After proving she is a firebender the southern raiders take her to the Fire Nation. After revealing she is related to the three of the last for avatars and the fire sages confirm it Kya is married to Azulon's third child Ozai. That was nine months ago.

…

"Prince Ozai here is your son." The midwife says as she hands the baby to Ozai.

"I see you have inherited your mothers coloring my little Sokka and both of our eyes. But you have my black hair." Ozai says with a smile as he hands him to his mother.

Sokka began to cry for food and his little polychromatic eyes his left eye is a dark blue and his right eye is a dark gold staring at Kya with hunger. Kya smiles at her son as she opens the black robe she is wearing revealing her large round brown right breast and dark brown nipple. Sokka begins to hungrily feed when Kya puts him to her breast.

Ten minutes later two women one young and one older, and three old men in red and black robes enter the room all of them were wearing funny hats. These are the Fire Sages and each sage was from one of the five Fire Temples. Behind them are two men one tall and very old wearing the robes of the Fire Lord. Behind the Fire Lord was a short dwarf like man with graying hair. This is Fire Lord Azulon and Crown Prince Iroh.

"What a lovely baby boy you have Ozai. I see he has his mother's coloring but your hair." Iroh says with a smile on his face.

"He has a very strong set lungs my Son I could heard him from the throne room." Fire lord Azulon says.

Azulon lets a small smile grace his features as he looks at his second grandson with pride shining in his eyes. Both of his sons have now given him strong grandchildren. The old man watches as Ozai who has been holding his new son hands the baby to the one of the female Fire Sages. He frowns as he reads the body language of the sage.

"The boy has the strongest chi system I have ever felt. But unfortiontly he radiates chi instead of drawing it in. This unfortiontly means the boy is a nonbender." The woman says as she hands the baby back to Ozai.

"Then he should be thrown over the palace wall." Surprisingly it's Kya who says this.

After her banishment Kya developed hatred of nonbenders, after Hakoda banished her form her tribe. She knew the boy would not be killed but given to an orphanage to be raised but she still felt that was too good for the boy.

"No I will not do what my mother made my father do to my second brother. He may not be a bender but he is of royal blood and my first born. As such Sokka will be raised by his family." Ozai states with finality in his voice.

He was going to suggest the same thing hoping Kya would protest the act. But since she suggested it he chose to step in to let I be known he wanted to keep Sokka. After all he could still see the regret his father had for letting go of Piandao his middle brother.

"Then other than feeding him Ozai you will be caring for the boy until he is old enough for sold food and you cannot hire someone to look after him either you will take care of the boy yourself." Kya tells Ozai with hatred in her voice.

"I will then and when he is old enough I will begin teaching him to fight with the spear and get him masters for hand to hand fighting." Ozai says as he looks into his sons blue and gold eyes.

"You made the right choice my son. I still regret giving away your other older brother Piandao. Come let's have some tea and introduces your new son to his cosine. I believe Lu Ten has been waiting to meet him for the last few weeks. Get some rest Kya you must be tired my dear." Azulon says as he walks out of the room with his sons trailing him.

"Miss could you come wait for a moment." Azulon asks the older of the female Fire Sages.

The woman was an around Azulon's age but still quite beautiful. She still had great posture and thanks to constant firebending practice her large breasts only had a hint of sag in them. Her midsized onion shaped ass still looked quite firm to Azulon as well. Finally her long hair only had two streaks of gray in it.

"Yes my Lord?" the woman asked.

"What's your name beautiful and I was hoping you would have dinner with me." The old man asks the sage with a somewhat charming smile.

"I would like that handsome my name is Ning." The woman says with a blush on her face.

Six months latter Sokka had a new grandmother.

A year and a half later in the southern water tribe….

"You fucking bastard, Hakoda. I should turn your fucking balls to ice and brake them for doing making me go through this again." Ursa yells as she grabs her husband's hand tighter.

Ursa finally gives her final push bringing her second child into the world.

"It's a girl Ursa. And what a set of lungs she has." Kana, Ursa's mother in law says as the girl's loud cry's fill the hut.

When Kana takes the girl to a nearby basin of hot water nearby her is shocked when the water turns a dark red. She cleans off the new baby girl with a wash cloth before bringing her back to her mother. When Kana brings the new baby girl back to her mother she sees that the water turns back to its normal blue.

"Your daughter must be a very powerful and unique waterbender. The water in the basin turned a dark red when she was close to it. Most likely this will only happen when she bends after a few days have passed and her chi network has stabile. Now name your daughter Ursa" Kana says as she hands the baby girl back to her mother.

"Azula after the azure blue of her right eye. What do you think Hakoda? Hakoda?" Ursa says as she looks to her husband.

"It seems he passed out again after you broke his hand…again. But I agree with the name she takes after you in looks my dear." Kana says to Ursa

The newly named Azula has polychromatic eyes her left eye is a bright gold her right eye is a bright azure blue. Azula has her father's light brown hair. Ursa gives a tired sigh as Azula starts to cry for food. Ursa opens her blue robe revealing a large round pale white breast and a light pink nipple. Azula latches onto the nipple and begins to drink her mother's milk greedily.

**Two months later in the Fire Nation…**

Kya was resting after giving birth to a baby girl Ozai named Katara. Katara is sleeping next to her mother the girl has pale brown skin and well not seen she has the good eyes of a Fire Nation Noble and Kya's light brown hair. Kya was happy that her baby girl was confirmed to be a fire bender and a powerful one at that.

To be continued…


	2. Uncle's and Blood-Bending

Weapons and Red Water

Chapter two: Uncle's and Blood-Bending

A five year old Sokka woke up and practically flew off his comically large bed in excitement, diving into his closet. It was his fifth birthday today and daddy promised to take him out hunting and fishing over the next month and few days. The best part was that he would be meeting his Uncle Piandao for the first time and he would hopefully be coming with them.

The people besides daddy and Piandao who would be coming with him was his Gramp-Gramp and Uncle Iroh. Sokka wished his cousin Lu-Ten would be coming with, but he was in basic training for the army now. And after Lu-Ten was finished with basic training uncle Iroh and Lu-ten would be off to the Earth Kingdom.

Sokka began to rifle around his closet for something to wear that he did not already pack, he settles on a pair of blue pants, a short sleeve black shirt and a dark blue robe. He then grabs his socks and runs to his bath room to take a bath.

After toweling off Sokka got dressed and headed to the mirror. He grabs a small razor and began to clean up his hair cut. Although Sokka was the Fire Prince son still preferred a hair style of his mother's tribe, the warrior's wolf tail.

Sokka fell in love with the water tribe's warrior's wolf tail hair cut when he was three and has never looked back. He has been shaving the sides of his head since he was four. Sokka grabs the shaving foam and lathers it on the stubble of his head. Sokka then begins to shave his head removing a day's worth of stubble.

After Sokka cleans up his mess he runs to be grandfather's door and stops in front of it. Sokka goes to open the door when the woman guard grabs him up. She was a tall woman standing about six feet. She did not possess the large assets of the royal woman but she did have a nice slime athletic figure.

"Slow down there Sokka I will wake up your grandfather and uncle you go wake up your father. After all you don't want to hurt your Gramp-Gramp do you?" The female guard tells Sokka with a smile.

"Your right I'll go wake up pops then." Sokka says excitedly.

The guard then puts the boy down and gives him a pat on his but to get him going. Sokka runs to his parent's room waves at the guards before throwing open the door.

"Such a cute little boy and so well-behaved." The guard thinks with a sigh wishing she had a child like him.

**Ozai and Kya's room…**

Kya woke up the way she loved, being wraps in her husband's arms. As always she woke up first, she sits up off Ozai's chest and crawls to the end of the bed. She sits on the edge of the bed and plants her feet on the floor. The red sheet falls off her naked body. Her milk chocolate-colored skin is shown in all of it radiant glory. Her large round milk chocolate-colored tits have grown bigger over the years thanks to having a second child. Her large dark brown nipples were pointy from the cold air in the room.

Kya stands up causing her large boobs to jiggle. When Kya stretches her back she thrusts her large boobs forward and reveals her diamond-shaped dark brown bush, which was in the need of a trim at this moment. She turns around bending over thrusting her massive bubble butt out causing it to jiggling as she continues to stretch. Kya's round cheeks have no trace of cellulite.

Kya kisses her husband's cheek before she puts on her red and blue robe concealing her most of her lustrous brown skin. Only her long toned brown legs are not covered but her large child baring hips can be made out from the silk of the robe. Ozai was going to be going with the rest of the men in her family and would be gone for a month, so Kya and Ozai had some fun last night.

Kya stretches as she looks around the room that she had decorated it herself well she was pregnant with Sokka. The room had a smaller bed then you would expect for royalty to have, only being a king sized mattress. Since Kya liked to cuddle with her husband, she felt they did not need a super lager bed like Sokka and Katara had. But Sokka did have the habit of falling out of small beds. The room had two matching dark ash nightstand along with matching head-board.

On the far wall was Kya and Ozai's wedding panting along with a framed family portrait, that she insisted would be done each year. Kya had each one saved behind the new painting. There were only three dressers two large ones and a small one. The large dressers contained Ozai's clothes since he did not like closets. This was because he got lost in his grandmothers massive closet when he was five, for two days. Ozai has not been in a closet since then.

She had the small dresser that contained her sleeping clothes and her underwear but other than that all her clothes were in her massive walk in closet. She had cried the first time she saw the magnificent of her closet. Finally around the room were several knickknacks she found over the years and a large book/scroll shelf.

Kya was scared as the door to the room was slammed open by her son Sokka. Kya smiles as she watches Sokka run into the room and jump on the bed. She no longer held as much resentment for the boy being born a nonbender. She was glad that Ozai chose to keep him and grew to love her son. Sokka proved to be a genius learning to talk at three months old.

It scared the hell out of both Kya and Ozai when Sokka said his first world at three months old. Sokka's first word is also what made her warm up to him since his first word was 'Mamma'. He said this just after she finished feeding him.

Sokka would scare his parents again when at eight months old he escaped from his crib and climbed into his parent's bed snuggling into his mother. It was quite a shock to find the boy in their bed since Sokka's crib was six feet from their bed.

Back with Sokka…

"Daddy its morning and my birthday wake up wake up wake up." Sokka yelled as he jumps on the bed.

Ozai wakes up falling out of the bed his broad muscular body showing to the world, he's strong pecks and eight pack shining in the sunlight. His arms are large and broad. His lower body is covered by the blanket that fell with him.

'He may be a genus but I'm glad Sokka acts his age most of the time. I just wish he would acted a bit more mature whenever he does this.' Ozai thinks as he hears his wife laughing at his misfortune.

"Come on Sokka let daddy get dressed. I am going to make you the traditional breakfast a Water Tribe Hunter eats before a long hunt." Kya says as she finished getting dressed in her blue and red robes.

Sokka had embrace both sides of his heritage. Kya remembered the conversation Sokka had with his grandfather about the subject.

**Two months ago royal in Dinning Chamber**_**…**_

_Unlike the Royal Banquet Hall which was only used during banquets and festivals. The Royal Dining Chamber was more like that of a large family dining room in a normal home. The only difference was all the dishes and cutlery were far more extravagant. The table was also made from a piece of the hull of Azulon's first ship the "__**Dragon's Skull**__"._

"_Gramp-Gramp do you have any books on the traditions, history, and laws of the Southern Water Tribe?" Sokka asks between bites of a platypuses bear arm._

_Although he was close to five and wade only fifty-two pounds Sokka could eat more meat then most grown men. (LoL)_

"_Why would you want to know about the Southern Water Tribe?" Azulon asked._

"_I would like to know as well Son." Ozai asks his son._

"_Well even though Momma was banished from the tribe I have not just the blood of the royal line of the Fire Nation, I have the blood of a Southern Water Tribesmen flowing through my veins. Because of this I want to know about the other side of my heritage. The side that is of a race of highly adaptable hunters and some of the best sailors in the world." Sokka says before taking another bite of his meat._

"_Why should you learn something about a culture we will eventually take over?" Azulon asks his grandson holding up his hand to silence his youngest son._

"_Well wasn't it Great Grandpas dream bring the prosperity of the Fire Nation to the rest of the world and after great Uncle Roku's warning Great Grandpa wanted to do it peacefully. His first step was to buy the failing independent kingdom of Yu Dao and two other kingdoms along the west cost of the Earth Kingdom. He made this kingdoms into the Fire Nation Colonies. The next step was using the new colonies, who were allowed to keep their traditions as a central location to start trading with the rest of the world. The next step was to get Avatar Roku to help him in establishing trade routes with the other nations. Now I know Great Grandpa had dreams of world domination as a teenager, but he had mostly growing out of them at the time he purchased the three Earth Kingdom Nations and his new dream was to make a 'United Alliance of Nations'." Sokka pauses to take a large bite of his food._

"_But a year after the establishment of the colonies, Avatar Roku flew over the Earth Kingdom and saw the Fire Nation flags. He immediately flew to confront his friend. Not knowing that Sozin took his words to heart he attacked great grandpa. Avatar Roku did not know Sozin had entered a contract with the colonies stating that as long as the Earth Kingdom does not attempt to forcibly take colonies back, Sozin would relinquish his hold on them in thirty years, when he stepped down form the throne." Sokka once again stops talking this time to take a drink of milk before finishing his meat._

"_That was good. Now back to what I was saying Roku knew about his friends desire to rule the world but did not know that Sozin gave it up his dream of world domination, for his new dream of a United Alliance of Nations. Tempers running hot Roku and Sozin fought. Great Grandpa holding back his bodyguard's and fought the Avatar in a fair one on one fight the ensuing battle destroyed most of the palace. Roku spared his brother in all but blood but told him to give back the land he concurred. Sozin decided after recovering to do the best he could with spreading the prosperity of the Fire Nation to the other nations without the man he considered his brother." Sokka starts eating his vegetables._

_The boy hated them so unless it was a banquet Sokka always shoved all of them in his mouth at once. _

"_Yucky, but back to my argument to learning the other half of my heritage. Seventeen years pass and Sozin manages to start a trade with the Earth Kingdom for the farming techniques developed by the Fire Nation along with some of the machines that had been developed. He also helps change how Earth Kingdom schools are formed in the Earth Kingdom bringing a higher level of education to the nation. That is when the smaller volcano on the island of Tao erupted. Sozin knew it was the home of Roku who he still considered his brother even though Roku did not. Sozin hoped he would get there before his friend since Sozin's dragon Fang was the fastest dragon alive. After all it was at the time just discovered a few days before the eruption that the smaller volcano would give off miasma. Plans were in place to remove the toxin for the day after it erupted." Sokka pauses to take a drink _

"_It must have broken Great Grandpa's heart to see his brother in all but blood already fighting back the lava. After helping Avatar Roku save his small village he left Roku. I believe it was not to out of malice but because he did not want his brother to die the slow death miasma causes and instead let him die in a way he could be named a hero. After all Roku was given an honor of having a piece of the volcanic rock he was killed by placed in the royal shrine and a temple to his favorite Dragon Spirit Shaw, The Blue, was built on the spot of his death." Sokka pauses for a moment._

"_Ten years later the new Earth King attacks the colonies breaking the treaty Sozin had with the colonies. Also Great Grandma Yangchen who was named after one of the few woman Air Benders, Avatar Yangchen was visited by her brother the High Monk Gyatso. Gyatso had snuck his sister out of the southern air temple to prevent the fate of a woman not born in the western air temple. He revealed that his grandson Aang was the Avatar but the other monks had plans to make the boy a weapon to take control of the Western Air Temple. As you know the Western Air Temple was the only temple to still hold to the old ways of the Air Nomads and this infuriated the other three temples which were all controlled by men even though the eastern air temple was a woman's temple." Sokka takes a moment to refile his glass of milk and take a drink of it._

"_The only reason the woman of the western air temple were able to remain independent, was the fact that they exclusively practice the aggressive and deadly art of Wind Bending the offensive form of air bending. Gyatso was trying to prevent Aang from being made a weapon. But Gyatso gave the warning to his brother-in-law to be safe. After all some of the High Monks believed the Airbenders should control the world and Gyatso also warned Sozin of this fact. Gyatso had to leave later since he came under the ruse of taking Aang to visit his friend Kuzon. With more visits they develop a worse case scenario to wipe out the three male controlled temples and when Aang runs away two years later, Sozin has no choice but to enact this plan. Using the power of the comet Sozin launches an attack on the three air temples attacking the southern temple himself. There Sozin is forced to fight his brother-in-law. Unfortunately Gyatso suffers a heart attack during the attack and dies in Sozin's arms." Sokka takes another pause._

"_Sozin makes a promise to find his great-nephew and get him to the South Pole for Water Bending training. Sozin steps down shortly after the attack and begins looking for Aang with you Gramp-Gramp. The point to all this is that we will eventually have to take over the Water Tribes. And if I know there traditions we may find a way to make both tribes join us peacefully, thanks to dad marring a member of the Southern Tribe. But we will need to respect their traditions to prevent a rebellion. That and curiosity about Mommas Tribe is why I want to know the traditions of the Southern Water Tribe, Gramp-Gramp. I'm tired after today's training so I'm going to bed now. Momma could you tuck me in please." Sokka tells the family, holding his arms out to his mother._

_A shocked Kya takes Sokka to his room to tuck him in. The royal family always forget Sokka is a genius since most of the time he acts like a normal almost, five-year old. They also forget he reads a lot when he is not undergoing his martial arts training with his father and his masters. _

"_I need to think about what Sokka has said so I will retire to my study dear." Azulon tells his wife as he two gets up to leave._

_Katara had fallen asleep in her high chair shortly after dinner was served._

_The next day Sokka would receive several books about the southern water tribe along with the northern tribe._

**Flashback end…**

Kya had just finished making Hunters Stew when Sokka, Ozai, Azulon and Iroh came into the room. She was setting the stew on the table when Ning came in carrying a yawning Katara.

"Good morning Mommy." Katara says as she reaches for her mother.

"Good morning my Little Candle. Did you get up to see your family off." Kya says as she takes the three-year old.

"I did mommy." Katara tiredly tells Kya.

Katara looked like a smaller lighter skinned version of her mother the only difference being that Katara had amber eyes.

"How about we take a nap together after Sokka and Daddy leave. Would you like that Katara?" Kya asks her daughter.

"Yes I would like that mommy." Katara says as she lays her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Come on let's eat breakfast well it's still hot." Kya says as she sets Katara in a chair.

Well Kya did grow to love her son Katara was her favorite child and Sokka was Ozai's favorite.

**After breakfast…**

Kya and Ning would give Sokka a kiss on the cheek before giving their husbands a long passionate kiss to see them off. Poor Iroh missed his wife who passed away two years at that moment. But an older female guard saw Iroh's dejected look and sighed.

The forty year old guard who also woke the Fire Lord earlier felt bad for the handsome man, who she also still held a flame for. The woman removes her helmet revealing her short dark brown hair and gold eyes depicting her as a high level fire bender.

"General Iroh according to your nephew in the Southern Water Tribe a man is given a kiss before he goes off on a hunt." She says before she grabs the second oldest man of the group by his armor.

She then bends down and gives the man a fierce kiss on his lips. She forces her tongue into his mouth.

"My name is Ray-Min Lee look me up after you return, Cutey." Lin whispers into Iroh's ear after she breaks the kiss.

Iroh could only nod with a goofy grin on his face as he walked away with the men of his family.

**Ozai royal harbor…**

"Which ship are we taking Gramp-Gramp?" Sokka asks his grandfather from his spot on the eldest man's shoulders.

"The **Dragon's Skull III** the first of the new Devastator ships. Tell me Sokka what kind of ship is the **Dragon's Skull II**?" Azulong asks his grandson.

"The **Dragon's Skull II** is an Ice breaker class scout ship that daddy served on as the ships medic for three years. The ship is still in serves as the Sothern raider's sole ship. The dragons skull II is were daddy met momma as well. And daddy and momma also started falling in love on the ship well daddy helped her refine herself taught fire bending techniques. It is also the successor to your former ship the **Dragon's Skull**. The **Dragons Skull **was dismantled to help make the **Dragon's Skull II** but you had a piece of the hull made into are dining room table Gramp-Gramp." Sokka recites to his grandfather.

"Very good Sokka. Let's board the ship it's time to go meet your uncle Piandao." Azulon says as they board the ship.

**The next day in Shu Jing at 7am…**

Piandao readied himself as he waited for the Fire Nation Marines to come to his gate. He defeated a hundred soldiers last time they came and judging by the size of the ship, they would send at least a thousand soldiers this time.

"Fat I ask that you stay out of this fight, what is this?" Piandao asks as Fat hands him a cold cup of green raspberry tea with lemon and honey.

"I thought you could you a cold beverage before your last fight. Take as many of them with you as you can." Fat tells his master before stepping to the side taking his spot behind his master, on the right side.

Whatever Piandao and Fat were expecting it was not a five-year old boy running in front of the three men of the Royal Family. That was something neither man would have thought to happen if they were given a million years to plan for the next attack. Piandao definitely did not expect the battle cry of "Uncle" From the boy.

"Hello there what are you drinking smells like green raspberry tea with lemon in it? Could we have some?" surprisingly it was Azulon who asked this question looking like his oldest son would when asking for something later in life.

Azulon held his right index finger to his mouth looking at the tea with longing. After all the entire male half of the Royal Family of the Fire Nation had been tea fanatics for the start of the line. Spilled tea is considered a sin to the men of the royal family. They would cry over spilled tea every time they saw it.

"Yes Fat please fetch are esteemed guests a cup as well. Would you guys prefer it cold or hot?" a shocked Piandao asks the royal family members.

"I'll take it cold with lime instead of lemon please." Sokka states happily and unaffected by the tense atmosphere.

"I will warm it myself I will take it with lime, like my son." Ozai states with a smile as he rubs his son's hair, Sokka gives his dad a smile as he bounced in place.

"I will have lemon and honey with mine please." Iroh states with a smile.

"You're getting a little large son I think you should take your tea without honey for a time. I will take mine with lemon we can all heat it are self's. After all what kind of fire benders would we be if we could not heat tea?" Azulon states with a laughs.

The men of the fire nation royal family invented heat bending to either heat or cool their tea. The technique was now used to produce Fire Nation steel, funny what things are made for and later used for.

"I suppose your right dad, besides I have a date to look forward to when we get back." Iroh states with laughs as well.

"Fat get us the tea and some snacks and bring a cup for yourself as well. You can join us as well. Let us take this to the sitting room your Highnesses." Piandao states with a smile.

Fat brings the men their tea order as well as refilling his master's tea. Fat also brought some slices of apple instead of pastries, after Azulon's comment about Iroh getting a bit large. He brings the cold tea along with the apple slices to the sitting room. This had to be the strangest moment of Fat's life.

"Sorry it took so long, it took some time to slice the apples. There fresh from the Shu Jing's orchards. I thought it would be better to serve a healthy snack instead of pastries with the Fire Lord's comments earlier. I hope that was not too presumptuous of me." Fat says as he serves the men there tea.

Fat was about to take a seat away from the nobles. After all Fat was lucky his master trained him to wield the Jian when he came for lessens with the Dao. After all Fat was an old man who always dreamed to learn the sword and the Dao was the easiest sword to learn. Touched Fat swore to serve Piandao as his loyal butler from that day on. That was when his master's voice stopped him.

"Fat as my student you should sit with us." Piandao states with a smile to the older man.

Fat sits to the right of his lord looking down to hide his tears. He never thought he would be seen as his master's student instead of his butler.

"Now that we have snacks and refreshments, My Lord please explain why the men of the royal family have blessed me with a visit?" Piandao asked with barely hidden confusion in his voice.

"We came to ask you to come hunting with us. It's my birthday present Uncle Piandao. I can take an apple slice now right Gramp-Gramp." Sokka says with a smile.

All the adults but Azulon face plant at Sokka's innocent response.

"Yes you can Sokka." Azulon tells his youngest grandson as he messes up the boy's hair.

**Southern Water Tribe A.S.C. 95…**

Azula ran to her family hut as the black snow fell. She was worried about her mother, even though she would never admit it. When she arrived she heard a man's voice come from inside. She quietly enters the hut.

"Now traitor tell me were the last water bender is and I will make your death painless. The Fire Lord will greatly reword me for killing a traitor and capturing the last water bender." A man in the armor of a Fire Nation Caption.

Ursa nodded subtly to her daughter as if giving her permission for something.

"Kiss my large, firm, rounded, heart-shaped ass, you ash sucking, mother fucker." Ursa tells the man.

Enraged the caption tries to raise his hands to kill the woman in front of him.

"Why can't I move you whore?" the caption asks the woman.

"Well I may only be able to blood bend during the full moon my daughter is such a powerful water bender that she can blood bend whenever she wants. And by the way I don't want you to repeat the naughty words you heard here until you're at least fourteen young lady. And all thought I don't approve it, my daughter likes to make small animals heads go pop with blood bending. I'm sure she would love to do this to a larger animal like you Sir. So if you do not want to end up as a red smear which my daughter will have to clean up." Ursa is interrupted by her daughter.

"No fair momma." Azula yells.

"I will help you clean it up of course dear, but you know the rules you make the mess you clean it up. Any way you will tell the fire lord that there are no more water benders but the ones he already knows about. Deal?" Ursa tells the man with a near demonic smirk on her face.

"Please say no you Fire Nation peasant." Azula says with a smile matching her mother's as the little girl walks next to her mother. The glint in the little girls duel colored eyes scared the hell out of the man.

"Yes mam I will do as you say. Just make your daughter let me go." the Caption states scared out of his mind.

"Let the peasant go dear. I let you kill the artic hen we will have for dinner tonight." Ursa tells her daughter.

"Say goodbye Mr. Fire Nation scum." Azula says to the man.

"Omm goodbye?" the caption tells the happily smiling girl before she launches the man out of the hut, just missing her daddy.

'I am retiring as soon as I inform the Fire Lord what the woman told me to. The woman of the Water Tribe are scarier then my mother… I need new pants.' the Caption thinks as he runs, a trail of yellow following in his wake.

To be continued…

Do you really think I would not have Azula abuse blood bending? If you did not realize it Hama is Ursa's teacher.


End file.
